A New Life Revised
by BelleRaev
Summary: Summary: Everyone knows Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, after all they have spent the last five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Something has happened the next year, new powers, new fears, what will happen? HP/X-men movie crossove


**A New Life**

Summary: Everyone knows Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, after all they have spent the last five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Something has happened, the next year, new powers, new fears, what will happen?

**A/N: So this is a rewrite of the first 5 chapters. They were too short and nondescriptive. I would like to thank Country-jillaroo for co-writing with me. She fixed my mistakes and put a lot in this story, so me and country-jillaroo are writing this together. Just wanted to say that so she doesn't stop being my beta. Thank you country-jillaroo. Hugs and Kisses. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or X-men characters used in this story, but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 1.**

Hermione Granger woke up and sighed; to her it was just a meaningless day at her school of the last five years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually she would look forward to a day learning magic, talking to friends and some such. The problem was though, Harry Potter, her best friend for the past five years, had ceased to speak to her, for that matter, he had cut himself completely off from everyone that he had ever known, he had even taken to hexing people at random when they tried to speak to him. Her other best friend, Ronald Weasley, had also stopped talking with her but for a different reason to Harry, it seemed that he had finally grown into a handsome young man over the summer, and because of this, he was constantly surrounded by young, beautiful girls who were always vying for his attention. Ron had stopped talking to his bushy haired bookworm of a friend.

Hermione got up, silently wishing that there was some way that she could just stay in bed all day, and made her bed neatly (as always). She grabbed her already pressed uniform and rushed towards the shower. Twenty minutes later she walked out again, dressed in her crisp, clean uniform, her hair still wet from washing it. As was in her normal routine, Hermione checked to make sure that she had everything that she needed for her classes that day and hung her bag over her shoulder. Just as she was about to leave the door swung open and in walked the only friend that Hermione still had, Ginny Weasley.

"'Mione, hurry up, we only have fifteen minutes of breakfast left, we're going to be late for class, that's okay for you. You've got Charms, I've got Potions, Snape hates Gryffindors remember? Move!" The red headed girl said ringing her also wet hair onto the floor. The two girls were quite close despite the two year age gap. "Alright, come on Gin, let's get going." Their bags shouldered, they left the Gryffindor tower chatting lightly.

It was when they reached the Entrance Hall that they saw Harry and Ron, both of whom had changed considerably over the summer. For Harry, Hermione assumed that the Dursley's were finally feeding him his worth, but for Ron, she couldn't help but be amazed. Gone was the skinny, lanky, boy with hair to match Harry's in the morning, here was a tall, handsome, MAN, to replace him. His hair was shorter than usual and styled to spike in the front, his skin was now completely covered in freckles, so it seemed at a small distance that he was quite tanned. He had, finally stopped growing, he stood at 6 foot 1 inch when he didn't slouch, which wasn't often. Overall, Hermione understood the girl population of Hogwarts for fancying the young man that stood before her. Her heart though, rested with someone else.

Harry, himself, hadn't gone through much of a change, he had always been a handsome boy (at least in Hermione's eye), although scrawny. It seemed that since the Dursley's were finally feeding him, he had filled out, while he wasn't as tall as Ron, he was still an inch or two taller than Hermione (she herself, stood at 5 foot 9 inches). He had become Quidditch Captain that year and had been working them extremely hard, which caused the light muscles that he had developed because of it, to harden. His hair was a messy as ever but he had somewhat styled it to look like it was meant to happen. Overall, Hermione had to say that Harry had definitely grown up, even if he had a slight cut on his chin from shaving that morning. She couldn't help but think though, that he would look much better if his eyes looked like they had some life in them, at the moment, they were an unattractive, dull green-grey colour that only accented his pale face.

"Good Morning Ron, Harry! It's a nice day don't you think?" Hermione asked Harry after nodding at Ron who grinned boyishly at his sister and old best friend. Harry ignored her, staring at the ground or rather his feet. Hermione stared at him, willing him to answer her, just this once so that she could continue on with the day with a smile. No such luck.

Hermione sighed before walking into the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast before Charms, Ginny, though Hermione hadn't noticed had left the Golden Trio to talk with some year mates. She took a bite of her toast before making her way to the Charms Corridor, munching on the toast on the way. When she reached there Harry and Ron were already sitting down at a two person table leaving her to sit by herself. Hopefully the class would be somewhat interesting, though it seemed to her that for the last two months all they had done in class was revision.

It seemed though that Luck decided to glare down at her because Charms was yet another revision. As she made her way down to Potions after it, Hermione wished that she was twelve again, after all, Harry had been talking to her, Ron was as well, they were then the best of friends, never to be apart, innocent in all ways, well except Harry really. He had never really been innocent.

As she sat the bell rang causing some people to jump, she had to admit that the bell was kind of eerie sounding. Professor Snape sneered at them in the front of the room, glaring at the Gryffindors that had dared to return to his class. They were Harry, Hermione, Dean and Seamus, all of whom wished to have careers that required Potions. "We will start with something new, I'm sure even Potter here has heard of it, The Draught Of Death" Snape sneered, glaring at Harry as much as possible while Harry rolled his eyes.

"The Draught Of Death is known as a unrecognizable poison, after a person has died because of it, it is impossible to tell how exactly they have died. Instructions on the board, it takes one hour and ten minutes to make. Be sure not to mess this up." He continued sneering as he paused. "Begin." There was a rush to the student cupboard, their lesson was an hour and thirty minutes long, it would be cutting the time thin. The classroom was soon filled with the cutting of ingredients, the soft curses of students who had burnt themselves with the cauldron, and the turning of pages to make sure that the Professor had copied out the recipe correctly.

Fifty minutes into the class, Professor Snape, as usual, walked around to check on the student's potions, he snapped at the only Hufflepuff in the room before reaching Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up dreading what was about to be said between the greasy git and himself, his temper was boiling at the moment.

"Potter, could you please tell me why almost everyone's potion is green or closely resembles green and your potion is black?" The slimy Professor asked smirking at the look on his most hated pupil's face.

There was silence, as Harry was glaring at the Professor as much as possible while adding one ingredient to the potion which caused it to turn the required green colour.

"I don't know professor, maybe it's because I hadn't reached that step yet or maybe it's because you're a slimy git that needs to learn how to wash his hair. Let me ask you something 'Professor.' Why is it that, of all people, for the past five years, that you have bloody well decided to pick on bloody arrogant, famous Harry Potter?" Harry glared; his temper was rising if possible. "Wait! I know it's because when you were in Hogwarts yourself, my father, my dead father, picked on you, he bullied you, humiliated you, and because he is deceased you have decided to take it out on his son. Who even though was not raised by his parents, is 'just as arrogant as his father' and 'struts around the school as if he owned it.' Even though he was raised not to know about magic, raised to believe he was a freak, and is thought in the Muggle world to attend St Brutus' Academy for Incurable Criminal Boys. Is that why Professor? Is that why you believe, that even though I am not the worst student in this class, that you must ensure that I learn that I am not above anyone else? Hmm?" Harry paused for a second, seething while the rest of the class stared in amazement at him.

"I ask you 'Professor' to for once use the muscle between your ears. I know for a fact that you were one of the Death Eaters responsible for my parents murder. I know for a fact that nothing would make you happier than to see me expelled from this school and chucked out into the world, my wand snapped. I ask you though to for once, treat your students like human beings and punish those that actually can't make a potion, if you see fit. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Annoy the little ferret on the other side of the room if you want. Bugger off Professor, grow up." Harry almost shouted all the while the air around him crackling with power while his eyes normally devoid of any emotion seemed to be glowing. Hermione gasped at her crush. She knew for a fact that Voldemort would never win this war, Voldemort always used his emotions for magic, Harry rarely did and when he did, boy was there a light show.

The class was silent for a long time, everyone had stopped making their potions watching the confrontation between student and teacher. Snape barely seemed to be controlling his temper, his face was turning a puce colour that Harry's Uncle Vernon would be proud of.

"POTTER! Do not talk about things you do not understand. Control that temper or you will be out of this class before the Headmaster can save you. Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor." He sneered before turning around and quickly walking towards his personal store room, rooms swishing behind him in an intimidating manner.

"Harry! Don't be so rash, you need this class." Hermione scolded him and was about to continue when he turned the glare onto her. She shivered, before nodding slightly at him and placing her arm on his elbow to calm him down.  
Harry could feel the entire classes eyes on him, he turned around and glared at them all. "Can I help you?" He asked angrily and all eyes shifted their gaze to their work.

Thankfully the class ended without anymore outbursts or point taking from everyone's favourite greasy git. Sadly due to the Hogwarts rumour mill, the news of Harry's outburst spread fast, he soon felt the stares of everyone on his back no matter where he went, and people would often walk past him and pat him on the back in congratulations for finally giving Snape what he deserves. Harry would just glare at them all, his mood getting steadily worse.

As the lunch bell rang, the Boy-Who-Lived was constantly mentioned in all conversations, the gossip runners were constantly making the story even more legendary in the eyes of all the students the Potions Professor had tormented. It was then, as Harry sat down at lunch to eat something, his already barely controlled anger lashed out.

"Oy! Potter! Who in the hell do you think you are? What do you know about Death Eaters? Nothing that what! Don't talk about things that don't concern you, you worthless lump!" Draco Malfoy, the Boy-Who-Lived school arch nemesis, called out from the Slytherin table as Harry sat down. Harry slowly turned his fists clenching together tightly while mental images of Malfoy being beaten to a pulp by himself were flying through his mind.

"Oh wait I forgot, of course it concerns you, you're the saviour of the Wizardry World! Well we all know you will win that fight. The Dark Lord of course. How is a boy who can barely cast a correct cheering charm supposed to kill the most powerful wizard of all time I don't know." Malfoy sneered, while the Gryffindor table glared at him, Harry the most. He fingered his wand in his pocket, tempted to hex the blonde ferret out of his seat that very second.

"Maybe you can go to your mudblood mother or your blood traitor of a father, Potter. Wait, I forgot, they're dead aren't they? They got what they deserved. The Dark Lord will free the World of filth. Muggles and mudbloods and especially blood traitors will be gone. I can't wait. How about you Potter, ready to die at the hands of my lord?" Malfoy taunted while Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

Hermione finally couldn't take the taunts that would cause Harry to curse the blonde boy and get him expelled. "Sod off Malfoy! Do it or I'll take 20 points off Slytherin!" She said threateningly while Malfoy laughed. "As if I care you filthy mudblood, I'm a prefect too, I'll just remove even more points off of Gryffindor if Potter here attacks me!" He sneered.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy! Don't do anything stupid, you might end up in Azkaban like your dear father." Harry glared, unnoticeably pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it to the arrogant boy under the table.

"At least I have parents Potter!" Draco Malfoy retorted reddening at Harry's comment. "You're going to end up just like them, murdered by the greatest wizard to ever live, you're worthless, just like them, you'll never amount to anything Potter. I wonder if the Dark Lord gave your mother to his followers to have. Your father probably handed her out to his friends. Your mother was a whore Pot.."

It had taken Harry three seconds to leap from his seat and walk to the Slytherin table, three seconds in which to reach the point in front of the blonde boy and point his wand at his throat. Even the foolish heir to the Malfoy line wasn't stupid enough to not realise that Harry was ready to kill him at any point in the next few minutes. He gulped.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents that way ferret or I will show you why Voldemort marked me as his equal." Harry whispered, but due to the silence of the hall around them, it echoed throughout the hall so everyone heard it and shivered due to his tone. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand whipped out of his hand and landed in the palm of Hermione, who was glaring at the two immature boys.

"20 points off Slytherin and Gryffindor! Harry, I expected you to act better, you can't be expelled, it's too dangerous." She snapped at her crush and the slimy Slytherin. The doors to the Great Hall crashed open loudly, and in entered the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall who looked at the scene in front of her with a calculating eye. Hermione quickly hid Harry's wand behind her back, it wouldn't do for them to get into trouble now.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? Miss Granger, if you would please explain." Hermione winced slightly as the strict professor's gaze landed on her. She looked up and into her Professor's eyes and spoke with such sincerity that the Professor nodded. "Well you see professor. Malfoy here said some rather rude things about Harry's mother and Harry was just going to talk to him about it but I just explained to him that it would be a waste of time. Then Harry went over anyway and asked for an apology which Malfoy gave, Professor." Several students in the Great Hall were amazed with the bushy haired girl's ability to twist the truth with lies, she was known to hate breaking rules after all.

"Alright, Misters Potter and Malfoy, is this true?" McGonagall asked the two boys who were staring, dumbstruck, at Hermione. "Yes Professor." They both answered glaring at each other as soon as the professor's back was turned. "Well then, I suggest you all get moving off to class, the bell will ring soon enough!" With that the bell rang echoing throughout the hall which was still abnormally silent.

Hermione and Harry left the hall, only to wait when Ron and Ginny called out for them to slow down. "That was bloody brilliant mate! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when you pointed your wand at him?" Ron gushed as they walked through the hallway. The trio had Defence Against the Dark Arts while Ginny had Charms. Hermione glared at him before looking to Harry. "Really Harry, you want to stay in Hogwarts don't you? Here's your wand, I suggest you control your temper or you'll be out of here before you can say 'Snape.'"

She handed the Holly wand back to him roughly, still angry at him. "Who says I want to stay in Hogwarts?" Harry snapped back angrily, while the other three gaped at him. "But Harry, Hogwarts is your home!" Ginny said staring at Harry wondering if he was under Polyguice. "I'm not doing any good here anyway. Who cares about how to change a hedgehog into a pig? Before I came here I'd never even seen a hedgehog!" Harry ranted before he glared at Hermione.

"Next time you annoying bookworm, keep your brown nosing self out of my life and don't interfere. Stay the hell away from me! Don't talk to me unless you have to!" With that Harry stormed off leaving three disbelieving people staring after him, one with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Don't worry 'Mione, he didn't mean it. He's just in a bad mood and needed someone to take it out on. He'll apologise later." Ginny said, trying to comfort her friend who was determinedly keeping her tears from falling, even though it was proving to be extremely difficult.

"Yeah, he'll be fine later" Ron said agreeing with his little sister.

"He's been in a bad mood since the start of term Ginny! He's not suddenly going to turn around and be happy and apologise for everything he's done in the last few weeks!" Hermione refrained from shrieking, knowing that it would hurt her ears as well.

"Hermione! How would you feel if you had three living relatives and those treat you like a slave? He just needs time to calm down, he's had a rough few months, with Sirius dieing in June, he hasn't finished mourning yet. Let him be. Right Ron?" Ginny asked her brother who had been nodding along to whatever she was saying the entire time.

"Right" Ron answered, while Hermione shook her head at the two, they had made her feel a bit better at least. "I still thinks he hates me, but I'll go with you on this just this once." Hermione said sighing as she wiped her eyes.

"He doesn't hate you" Ron said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder trying to comfort her a bit more. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at him sceptically while Ron shifted under her gaze. "Alright, maybe he does. He hates everyone though, so what makes you any different?"

"Thanks Ron, I feel so much better now. It's almost as though a huge weight has been lifted off my chest." Hermione replied sarcastically to Ginny's amusement. The Weasley boy oblivious as usual just grinned at her and answered, "You're welcome." It caused Ginny to snort in laughter at her clueless brother.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late for class" said Ginny, causing Hermione to become frantic and run off in the direction of the DADA classroom while Ron and Ginny chuckled at their friend.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Meanwhile**

Professor Charles Xavier was an interesting man, he was quite rich, he ran a school for 'gifted' youngsters in Winchester, New York, and of course, he was a telepath. He was just going through his daily check up on Cerebro to see if there were any mutants with developing powers that might need help when he felt two very distinct mental signatures in Scotland. He tried to grasp the location but it kept slipping through his mental fingers. He frowned.

_'Scott, can you please come to Cerebro? I need to discuss something with you.'_ The Professor mentally contacted one of his instructors, Scott Summers, a mutant with the power of optical lasers, one of his older students actually. _'Sure Professor, I'll be there in a second.'_ Scott replied and made his way through the mansion that the school was set in.

Before he arrived, the Professor tried yet again to locate the mutants, with no such luck. He turned off Cerebro when he felt Scott's presence outside the door. The doors opened and the professor wheeled his wheelchair out to in front of Scott. "I have just located two mutants, near Scotland, but I have been unable to grasp their location exactly. I only know the area around it. I wish for you to take Mr Drake and Miss D'Ancanta, maybe Ororo as well, to see if we can recruit them. One of them will be quite powerful so I suggest you be careful. Also Scott?" He looked up at the young man and could plainly see the pain the man was going through.

"Yes"

"How are you holding up? I know it is hard on you with Jean gone, I worry for you Scott, I really do." For once Professor Charles Xavier looked everyday of his age and it struck Scott that he wasn't the only one to feel pain when thinking of Jean Grey.

"I'm fine Professor, she's not coming back. I know that now, I just wish we could've saved her." With that Scott left quickly as he always did when the subject of his old girlfriend was brought up.

He assembled the team, ready to find the two mutants no matter what, Bobby, Rouge and Ororo couldn't help but roll their eyes a little at his seriousness of the mission. They were only going to recruit them, not going into battle. As Ororo and Scott started up the Blackbird, Rouge and Bobby couldn't help but wonder what sort of powers these mutants would have. Then they were off.


End file.
